1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an album creating apparatus, an album creating method, and an album creating program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an album creating apparatus, an album creating method, and an album creating program for creating an album in which the main object is not overlapped with the page break.
2. Related Art
A method for preventing a fold line or a page break from overlapping with an image portion such as characters when a document with a plurality of pages is recorded on a long sheet and the long sheet is folded in each page, has been proposed. The method includes the steps of: detecting the length of a sub-scanning direction in an image region for each document; changing magnification such that the length of the sub-direction in the image region for each document is fixed based on the detected length; and forming an image of partition line on the border line on each image region in the long sheet, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1997-080976.
However, the above-described technique can not be applied to create an album having a facing page because it can be used only to a long sheet such as a roll sheet. Additionally, even if an image is permitted to overlap on the page break, the image is processed so as not to overlap with the page break, so that the degree of freedom of the layout is limited in creating an album.